


these are the good old days [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Force Sensitive Han, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel, who really did not want to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: He doesn’t steal their blaster rifles on the way out. He’s too small, for one thing, the recoil would be hell on arms that haven’t learned how to take it yet, and how is he going to carry them? Too much trouble, that’s what they are.Man, he misses Chewie. He’d have loved a hairy Wookiee on his side right about now.or: Han Solo, after being killed by his own son, wakes up as an eight-year-old on Corellia, then runs away from home. just his luck (or the Force) that his ride crashes on a world being squabbled over by the Republic and the Separatists. just his luck (or the Force) that he runs into Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, too.





	these are the good old days [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/gifts), [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these are the good old days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534435) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



**Title:** these are the good old days

this was recorded for **godoflaundrybaskets** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Star Wars prequels, Star wars original series

 **Author:** QueenWithABeeThrone

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 17:58

**Summary:**

He doesn’t steal their blaster rifles on the way out. He’s too small, for one thing, the recoil would be hell on arms that haven’t learned how to take it yet, and how is he going to carry them? Too much trouble, that’s what they are.   
Man, he misses Chewie. He’d have loved a hairy Wookiee on his side right about now.   
or: Han Solo, after being killed by his own son, wakes up as an eight-year-old on Corellia, then runs away from home. just his luck (or the Force) that his ride crashes on a world being squabbled over by the Republic and the Separatists. just his luck (or the Force) that he runs into Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, too.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534435)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/These%20are%20the%20good%20old%20days.mp3)


End file.
